1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to projectors.
2. Related Art
In the past, a projector that modulates, in accordance with image information, a luminous flux emitted from a light source and projects the modulated light onto a screen by a projection lens has been known. Moreover, as such a projector, a projector in which a lens cover is provided so as to cover a front side of the projection lens to protect the projection lens has been known (see, for example, JP-A-2008-268716 (Patent Document 1)).
The projector described in Patent Document 1 includes an exterior housing that houses a projection optical apparatus (a projection lens) and a shielding member. In addition, the projector has, in the exterior housing, a luminous flux passage opening through which the light projected from the projection lens passes, and is so configured as to open and close the luminous flux passage opening by sliding the shielding member.
However, since the projector of Patent Document 1 requires a large space to house a light blocking member when the luminous flux passage opening is opened, the projector becomes undesirably large or limitations are imposed on the placement, the design, etc. of components in the projector.